Joining the human world
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: A merman has been captured and Tsurugi has become his caretaker. But along the way they develloped feelings for each other. Tsurugi helps him to escape. When they are at Tenma's house they discover something interesting and the merman's going to join the human world until they stop searching for him. KyouTaku Warnings: yaoi, OOCness
1. Prologue

**Heey! This is my second story! I read some fics about mermans and they inspired me to do this, I also stole some ideas from H2O Just Add Water.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO or H2O Just Add Water (just to be sure) nor its characters!**

* * *

><p>Tsurugi's POV:<p>

"Come on Tsurugi, it's almost closing time!" Tenma shouted.

We were on our way to an Aquarium that was located in Inazuma Town. Normally you could only see fish there and nothing more. In other words boring. But about a week ago a very rare creature was found near the Inazuma coast, a merman. This had caught the brunets interest and he wanted to see it. I on the other hand didn't really care, I just went along after Tenma had asked me about a thousand times.

We had reached the entrance.

"Two tickets for the merman exhibition please," Tenma said with a bright smile.

The cashier gave us the tickets and Tenma paid saying it was his treat. We walked though some hallways until we reached a huge door with 'Merman exhibition' written above it. We showed the guard our tickets and he let us in. The room behind the door was huge. Right in the middle of the room stood an aquarium as big as two living rooms combined. I could see everything very clearly because almost all people had gone home.

Tenma walked to the glass and I followed him. The aquarium was decorated with yellow sand, all kinds of plants, a big shell almost as big as a bed and in the middle laid a few big rocks. On one of the rocks sat a figure, it was the merman. He had three pieces of seaweed in his hands. He was folding them together as if he was braiding somebody's hair. When I took a closer look at the merman I froze. He was absolutely breathtaking. He had wavy greyish-brown hair, tanned skin, a royal-blue tail and beautiful red eyes. But something was wrong. His eyes looked sad and almost lifeless.

Out of nowhere the merman looked up and locked eyes with me. He kept staring at me with those sad eyes. It felt like he could look right into my soul and I couldn't do anything about it. After I think a few minutes he shifted his gaze back to the seaweed in his hands. I kept staring at him until someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in a blue shirt with the logo of the aquarium on it. I assumed he worked here.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you have a job yet?" The man asked. I was shocked and very surprised.

"N-no, why do you ask?"

"Would you like to work here as caretaker of the merman? He hasn't looked at anyone like that before except for you. He won't eat and I'm afraid that if he keeps going like this he won't last long. He also refuses to speak. I'm starting to get desperate, so I'll take any chance I have." He said with a stern and worried face.

After a little silence he sighed and took something out of his pocket.

"Here is a card with my number on it. Please think about it and call me when you have an answer." And with that he left.

"What was that all about?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Tenma looking at me with a questioning look.

"Nothing," I said quick and shoved the card in my pocket.

I knew Tenma well enough to know that if I told him he would push me until I would take the job. And I wanted to think about it alone. A bell rang followed by a voice asking the last visitors to go to the exit. I looked at the merman one more time and headed towards the exit.

I laid in my bed. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept me awake. I just couldn't stop thinking about the merman and the job. I really felt like seeing the merman again, he looked so beautiful yet so sad. I really wanted to do something about that. The words of the man kept repeating in my mind.

_"He hasn't looked at anyone like that before except for you. He won't eat and I'm afraid that if he keeps going like this he won't last long. He also refuses to speak. I'm starting to get desperate, so I'll take any chance I have." _

After another discussion with myself I decided to take the job. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 9 O'clock, that wasn't too late to call right? I grabbed my phone and the card. I sat down on my bed again and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say at the other hand of the line. I went straight to the point.

"I'll take the job."

"Great! Now tell me your name, your age and your sizes so I can prepare some things. You can start tomorrow morning at 7 am."

"My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, 13 years old and my size is M sometimes S."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye."

"Bye."

And with that I hung up. I laid back down with a satisfied smile on my face. I closed my eyes and felt into a deep slumber.

Next morning.

I stood in front of the entrance. It was exactly 7 am.

"Ah there you are," A voice said. I turned towards the voice and saw the man from yesterday.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke right?"

I nodded.

"Come on in I'll show you the way around and tell you the things you need to do." He gestured me to follow him. After about an hour of walking I had seen everything and we finally arrived at the merman exhibition. The man took out some keys and opened the door. The merman sat on the exact same spot as yesterday. He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"I saw you looking at him yesterday so I offered him a job." The man said to the merman. The merman's facial expression turned plain and he sighed looking away.

We were now standing near the edge of the aquarium. I saw the merman beneath us.

"Because it's your first day the only thing you have to do is feed him now. Here lies a wetsuit and a bottle of air for if you need to go into the water. Do you know how to use that?"

I nodded. I had once followed one of those courses on vacation and I still remembered it all. He handed me a bucked full of fish.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone then. Good luck." And with that he walked away.

I looked down again thinking about how I'm going to feed him. I could just throw the fish in the water but I actually wanted to make contact with the merman. So I decided to put on the wetsuit and jumped in the water with the bucket in my hands.

I landed on the bottom just in front of the merman. He looked surprised but didn't move from his spot. I took one of the fish out of the bucket and reached it out to him. He looked horrified at the fish in my hand. Then his facial expression changed from horrified to angry and he slapped my hand away. I was confused. He must be very hungry why wouldn't he take the fish and eat? After a few more attempts I started to lose my patience. I gave up and climbed out of the water. I looked down and he was staring at me.

"Oh come on! You must be hungry right? Then why won't you eat?" I screamed at him. He just kept staring blankly at me. I turned around frustrated.

"I am," I suddenly heard from behind. My eyes widened and I turned around again. The merman had his head and shoulders out of the water and was looking at me. I walked back to the edge and sat down.

"If you are then why won't you eat? If you go on like this you'll die," I said in a softer voice. He looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"Because I'd rather die than to become a cannibal."

After a long silence it finally hit me. Of course he wouldn't eat fish! He is half fish himself! Why didn't I think of this earlier? He had clearly seen my expression because he said: "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah." Suddenly the memory of my conversation with the man the other day popped up in my head.

_He also refuses to speak._

"Wait, why are you talking to me? That man said you never talked to anybody," I asked. He looked down.

"I don't know. Something tells me I can trust you." I stood up and walked towards my backpack.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I took a little box out of my backpack and walked back to him.

"You still need to eat something, here you can have my lunch. I'll buy something else later," I said. I held the box out to him. He hesitated but eventually took it. He came closer to the edge so he could lean on it. He opened it and looked confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Its rice with scrambled eggs, oxheart cabbage and bacon bits."

"No fish?" He asked.

"No fish."

He carefully took the chopsticks and took a small bite. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"This is delicious!" He said.

"I'm glad you like it! I made it myself," I said with a smile.

After he was finished eating we started to talk to each other. He told me how he got here and what they do to him when the aquarium is closed. It was absolutely horrible. He got stuck in one of the fishing nets and couldn't get out anymore. The fisherman who had found him actually wanted to let him go but his friends found out and they were much more greedy. They had captured him and sold him to the aquarium. He had tried to escape with his powers* but one day they injected some green stuff in his veins. He told me it hurt very much and after the pain had decreased he wasn't able to use his powers anymore. Now they come every three days to inject the green stuff. They electrocute the water so his limbs will go numb and he can't struggle*. It was absolutely shocking. I felt very angry. How could those people do that to him?!

When he was finished there was silence. Then all of a sudden I thought about something. He hasn't even told me his name.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked surprised but then smiled. It was a sincere smile. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat at that smile.

"Shindou. Shindou Takuto. May I ask yours?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, nice to meet you," I said smiling back at him. His smile vanished and he looked down.

"That man should come back soon," he said. I looked at him.

"Shindou," I spoke with a stern voice. He looked up at me.

"I'll get you out of here, I swear. But first you'll have to regain more strength." He smiled again and nodded.

And that's how it all started. Four month have passed since then. One month ago we confessed our love for each other. I can still remember that day clearly. I'm so happy but deep inside I know we can't be together. I'm helping him to escape after all. He is almost strong enough to escape. From there I'll see what will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the first chapter! <strong>

**First *: Shindou can control water. He can move, freeze, melt and boil it.**

**Second *: I don't know if it's actually possible but here it is.**

**Please review?**


	2. The confession and the cruel reality

**Heey, here is another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**This chapter is for KyouTaku day s****o happy KyouTaku day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor it's characters!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in front of Shindou and watched him while he ate. I was so happy to have such a beautiful lover like him. I couldn't help but to get lost in thought. I remembered the first time we kissed and confessed our feelings towards each other.<p>

Flashback

"Hey Tsurugi, would you like to swim with me today?" He asked a bit shy.

"Sure why not," I said with a smile. I stood up and put on the wetsuit. When I was about to put on the breathing system Shindou stopped me.

"Wait."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"W-well I was t-thinking uhm maybe you would like to breathe underwater?" He asked while looking down.

"Is that possible then?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked back to him.

"Okay what do I have to do?" He was still looking down and lowered himself a bit further into the water. He murmured something inaudible.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You ehm you'll have to k-kiss me. Y-You know there is a legend that a kiss from a mermaid allows you to breathe underwater. Well it's not just a legend, it's actually true and it also works with a merman. It's just temporarily though, you'll be able to breathe underwater for four hours," he said in just loud enough for me to hear.

My heart stopped for a second. Was he allowing me to kiss him? There is that strange feeling inside my chest again. I don't know why but I actually want to kiss him. What is this strange feeling? No, it couldn't possibly be love right? That's just impossible, but still that feeling. I couldn't describe it in any other way...

I just kept staring at him and he noticed.

"Y-you know what n-never mind that," he said quickly and wanted to swim away but I grabbed his wrist.

"N-no it's okay. I don't mind," I said to him with a smile. He looked surprised at me. I climbed into the water just in front of him. He hesitated but eventually came a bit closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. It was like my body started to live on its own. I lifted his chin with my index finger and leaned in. Our lips touched in a sweet and gentle kiss. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see Shindou's expression but I could feel he was shocked. But after a few seconds he relaxed and kissed back slowly. I just couldn't describe the feeling I had in that moment. But I knew one thing: it was the best feeling ever. I was sad when we parted but our foreheads were still locked together. We stayed like that for a while until Shindou broke the silence.

"I-I think I l-like you. N-no I know I l-like you very m-much." I was so happy to hear those words. It was like a box of fireworks exploded in my head.

"I like you too," I whispered in his ear. I pulled him closer while he wrapped his tail around my legs. It was a strange feeling but I liked it. We stayed like that for a while. Embracing each other, enjoying the other's body warmth.

Flashback end.

I got pulled back into reality by Shindou who had finished eating and had splashed some water in my face.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He was about to answer but I cut him off.

"You know what, never mind. Let's get to work."

Shindou was now strong enough and we were planning an escape. I was sitting on the edge in front of Shindou while he was leaning on the edge.

"Alright," I started.

"I had this in mind. Tomorrow I'll bring a very big blanket with me. I remember you told me that you can stay out of the water for some time. When we're alone I'll wrap you in it. When the guard's shift is over it always takes about five minutes before the next guard arrives. That'll be our chance to escape through the back exit. I'll have a car waiting outside. We'll go to a friend's house because my bathtub is too small and he has a very big one. I would've let you stay in my swimming pool but then the chance of anybody seeing you becomes bigger and we don't want that. From there we will plan further."

He nodded in agreement. He placed his hands on my cheeks, leaned forward and softly kissed me.

"Thank you, Kyousuke," he said when we parted.

The door opened and two men in white clothing came in. Shindou, a bit startled, swam immediately to the bottom. He was already at the bottom of the aquarium when the men reached the edge. I knew what was going to happen and walked away excusing myself, not wanting to see such a thing. But a third man grabbed my arm.

"You're his caretaker, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I think you should see what we are going to do now, you're his caretaker after all. Or do you want to get fired?"

I was about to protest but the man dragged me towards the edge. When he let go of me I didn't walk away. I couldn't risk it to get fired now, or else the plan would not work. Even if it meant to watch something this horrible.

I looked down and saw Shindou sitting in the corner of the aquarium looking terrified. One of the man put some sort of metal rod in the aquarium. The metal rod was connected to a weird looking machine.

"Everything is ready sir," one of the men said.

"Good, you can start the machine."

One of the men pressed a button on the machine. Electricity shocks were sent into the water and I heard Shindou scream in pain. I wanted to close my eyes but refused feeling like I would betray him if I did. It is absolutely horrible to hear the one you love scream in pain while you can do nothing about it. After a few seconds that felt like hours to me the third men spoke again.

"Alright that's enough."

The machine got turned off and I saw Shindou lying on the bottom. He had told me before that they electrocute the water so his limbs will go numb and he won't struggle. I could see he was at the verge of crying even from this distance.

One of the men had changed into a wetsuit and jumped into the water, while the other was preparing a injection filled with some sort of green stuff. The one in the wetsuit pulled Shindou on the edge. I really needed to control myself now. All I wanted to do was race towards him and comfort him, say that it was going to be alright, protect him from those horrible men. But I knew that if I did the chance of getting him out of here became very small. I assumed that if they found out I was in love with him they would fire me. Or even worse, do more experiments on Shindou and maybe even on me. The other man with the injection walked closer to Shindou and grabbed his arm harshly. He injected the green stuff in his arm and didn't even flinch when Shindou screamed again.

After they'd checked some other things they laid Shindou back into the water. He immediately sank to the bottom due to his numb limbs. After they'd cleaned up everything they left, leaving Shindou and me alone. When I was sure they were away I jumped into the water. I didn't even care that I wasn't wearing a wetsuit. I swam to the bottom. I was able to breathe underwater because Shindou had kissed me before the men came in. When I reached him I saw that he was crying.

"It hurts... so much.. Kyousuke," he said through his sobs. I pulled him into a hug and kept saying things like: "It's going to be alright" and "Calm down".

After a few minutes he finally calmed down. I pulled out of the hug, looked him in the eyes and laid my hand on his cheek making him look at me.

"Tomorrow this will all be over," I assured him.

"Can you move already?"

He tried to move his tail and it moved just a little bit.

"Well I guess I should tuck you in then. It's already late and you need to be fit tomorrow," I said with a smile, trying to be positive. He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked with a face that made it impossible to say no, not that I mind it of course.

"Of course," I said.

I picked him up and swam to the bed size shell. I laid Shindou in it first, laid down next to him and held him tight.

"I love you Kyousuke," He said.

I looked at him for a few seconds before leaning in. I kissed him with all my passion, reassurance, love and determination.

"I love you too Takuto."

When I was sure he was asleep I slowly got up, making sure not to wake him. I gave him one last kiss on his forehead and swam to the surface. I pulled myself out of the water, dried myself as much as possible and went home.

'Tomorrow I am going to save him no matter what!' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>If I have made any mistakes don't be affraid to point them out, I'll only appreciate them!<strong>

**Please review?**


	3. The escape

**Heey! I'm so sorry for the late update... **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

I woke up a bit early this morning. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast when I was finished in the bathroom. After breakfast I walked back upstairs to pack some things. I took my backpack and put a big brown blanket, some breakfast for Shindou and a spare pair of clothes in it. After my sudden action of yesterday I was forced to bike home with wet clothes so I thought a spare pair of clothes couldn't hurt. When I was sure I had packed everything I headed towards the aquarium.

When I arrived at the aquarium Shindou was already up waiting for me. I sat down on the edge and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Good morning. Yes I slept pretty good despite the tension for today."

"Yes I know but you still have to eat first," I said giving him the lunchbox.

While Shindou was eating I laid out the blanket near the edge. When Shindou was done I first made sure nobody was near by checking the corridors. To my surprise no one was there, not a single soul to be seen. You would think that if such a rare creature as Shindou was found they would use super high security, but no. When I had made sure that no one was around I carefully pulled Shindou out of the water and laid him on the blanket. I wrapped the blanket around his tail, chest and finally I made some sort of hat for his head so only his face was still visible. I couldn't help but to think he looked cute this way.

I looked at my watch and saw that the first guard's shift was almost over. I looked Shindou in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I placed my left arm under his tail and my right arm behind his back. I slowly picked him up bridal style. He buried his face in my chest so you could only see the brown blanket. I felt that he grabbed hold of my shirt like he was afraid to fall and I slightly chuckled.

I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the back exit. Outside stood a cab which I had ordered this morning. I got inside the cab and told the driver Tenma's address. I really hoped the driver wouldn't mention the blanket but apparently luck wasn't on my side right now.

"What's beneath that blanket?" The driver asked. I saw him looking at me questioningly through the little mirror.

"Nothing." I said a bit too quick.

The driver sighed, stopped the car and turned to me.

"Look I don't want any trouble so tell me what's beneath that blanket or else you can go find another cab," he threatened.

I slightly panicked. What was I going to tell him? Of course I couldn't tell him the truth. I mean just think about it. 'Oh yeah that, I'm just saving the merman they found a few months ago from the horrible people there'. After a few seconds that felt like hours a genius idea popped up inside my mind.

"It's a costume," I lied.

"A costume?" The driver asked slightly confused.

"Yes a costume. You know that merman that has been found? Well my little brother is like a huge fan of it so I made him a costume for his birthday. Do you want to see it?" I suggested to make my story more believable. Thank God for my smooth lying skills.

"Sure," The driver responded.

I felt that Shindou froze in my arms.

"Don't worry. Just relax, I'll handle this." I said to him making sure the driver wouldn't hear me.

I reached out to the end of Shindou's tail and carefully pulled the blanket off, revealing Shindou's royal-blue scales.

"See, it's just a costume."

I crossed my fingers, hoping the driver would buy my story.

"Wow, you're really good. It's beautiful. Okay then uhm... can you tell me the address again?" The driver asked.

I told him Tenma's address once again and thankfully the rest of the ride was in silence.

When we arrived at Tenma's place I paid the driver, went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Tenma opened the door with a big smile as usual.

"Hey Tsurugi!" He greeted. Then his gaze fell on the blanket and he frowned. But before he could say anything I cut him off.

"Can I please come in? I'll explain everything later." Tenma looked confused but nodded and gestured me to come in.

We went to his room. Inside I sat down on the bed with Shindou on my lap who still buried his face in my chest. Tenma sat down next to me on the bed, staring at the blanket with a curious look on his face.

"Alright, I first need you to promise me to not shout under any circumstances." I told him while looking him in the eye. Tenma looked confused but shrugged.

"Alright I promise," he said.

I slowly removed the blanket around Shindou's head. Shindou and Tenma stared at each other for a while. But then Tenma's expression changed into shock.

"You kidnapped the-?!"

Shindou, who apparently had seen this coming, quickly covered his mouth before he could scream the word 'merman'. Because of the sudden action the blanket around his chest was removed too and you could see some of his scales that started around his waist.

"I haven't kidnapped him. I saved him, really you don't want to know what they did to him in there," I whispered to him.

When Shindou was sure Tenma had calmed down he slowly removed his hand and leaned against me. I immediately noticed that his skin was barely wet.

"I should get you to the bathtub soon," I muttered.

"Bathtub?" Tenma asked confused, apparently he had heard me.

"Yeah, I actually came here to ask if he could stay in your bathtub. He can't stay in my swimming pool and my bathtub is too small," I told him.

"Oh okay. I don't mind, you can use it. You guys are lucky that Aki-nee is gone for two weeks," He said with a smile. That was Tenma, always willing to help.

"Thank you very much," Shindou said to Tenma.

"You're welcome!"

Shindou turned to me.

"Thank you too Kyousuke."

Tenma's expression changed.

"Wait did you just call him Kyousuke?" Tenma asked surprised. Shindou opened his mouth to answer but I spoke up before he could.

"Uhm yes. That uhm is something I'd like to talk to you about... To say it short; I'm in love with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I have made any mistakes.<strong>

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Bye!**


	4. An interesting discovery

**Heey, I'm back again with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

><p>"E-EEEEEEH?!" And with that Tenma fainted.<p>

"He fainted," Shindou said with disbelief.

"Yes.. Uhm I'll-eh put him in his bed. Then we can go to the bathtub," I said.

I put Shindou down on the floor for the moment and laid Tenma in his bed. I picked Shindou up again and walked towards the bathroom where I put him down next to the sink that was standing across the bathtub. I turned towards the bathtub and started to prepare the bath.

"U-uhm K-K-Kyousuke," Shindou said with a shaky voice. I turned around and saw him looking at his tail, which was still covered by the blanket.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He pulled at the blanket and it revealed... TWO LEGS!? Shindou and I stared at them for a while with disbelieve until I snapped out of the stare.

"Oh My God! How did this happen?" I asked him.

"W-well, I've heard a rumour once that some mermen and mermaids get legs when they are dry. But I didn't know it was true and I definitely didn't know I was one of them!" He said shocked, the blanket still wrapped around his waist. I smiled brightly at him. He just looked confused.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked him with excitement in my voice. He kept staring at me with a confused look.

"This means you can live a normal life here and go to school with me until they stop searching for you!" I embraced him tight. He hugged me back and I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"T-that.. would b-be... great," He said through sobs.

I pulled out of the hug, wiped his tears away and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

A thought popped up in my mind. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my backpack and walked back. I pulled out my spare pair of clothes and handed them over to Shindou. He looked at the clothes confused, then at me and then back to the clothes. Eventually he seemed to understand and started to blush.

"C-could you uhm y-you know," he started. I understood immediately and started to blush too.

"Y-yes, of course." I quickly walked out of the bathroom, blushing like mad. I waited patiently outside and after a few minutes Shindou called from the other side of the door.

"I'm done."

I slowly opened the door and peeked in. He sat there on the floor with black trousers and a white T-shirt with a V-neck. You could clearly see that the clothes were a size too big for him. I walked over to him and it was only then I noticed that his hair was a mess. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your hair is a mess," I told him. He touched his hair and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him while I looked around the bathroom for a hairbrush. Tenma probably wouldn't mind if I used it.

"It feels weird when it's dry," He answered. I finally found what I had been looking for, I grabbed the hairbrush and handed it to Shindou.

"What is this?" He asked while examining the hairbrush.

"It's called a hairbrush. You can get the burdocks out of your hair with it," I explained. Shindou kept looking at the hairbrush, not really knowing what to do with it. I smiled and took the hairbrush.

"Let me help you."

I sat down behind him and started to brush his hair. Shindou flinched when I ran the brush through his hair for the first time, but after some time he started to relax. While I was brushing I couldn't help myself, I leaned in a bit closer and let my hand go through his locks. His curls felt so soft and they smelled like the sea. Shindou noticed I had stopped brushing and turned to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocently.

"Your hair smells nice," I simply replied.

I saw his cheeks heat up and he quickly turned around again, trying to hide his blush while I continued to brush his hair.

After I was done I put the hairbrush back in its place. Shindou tried to stand up but almost immediately fell forward due to lack of balance. I caught him before he could fall and decided that it would be better to carry Shindou until Tenma wakes up. I carried Shindou downstairs and put him on the couch. By now it was already noon. I made some lunch for us and we silently ate. When we had just finished we heard footsteps on the stairs. Tenma walked into the room while rubbing his head. Tenma noticed me and walked towards me.

"Hey Tsurugi! You know I just had the craziest dream ever! You came here with the merman from the exhibition and told me you are in love with him! Hahaha funny right!?" He said. I blinked a couple of times before answering.

"But Tenma that actually _did_ happen. After I told you that, you fainted," I explained to him. Tenma looked shocked and it was only then he noticed Shindou sitting next to me.

"Tsurugi can I talk to you alone for a sec?" He asked, so serious it almost scared me. I nodded, stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

Whispers:

Tenma: "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Tsurugi: "I saved him from the horrible people there!"

Tenma: "No not that! I get that.. kind of. But how could you fall in love with him?!"

Tsurugi: "I don't know it just happened okay!"

Tenma: "Oh come on Tsurugi! We both know that it is impossible for you two to be together! He lives in the sea and you live on the land!"

Tsurugi: "I know... I don't know what happens after they stop searching for him and he can go home. I just want him to be happy. He deserves it after all he has been through. And if that means he has to leave, so be it."

Tenma: "Wow... You really love him, don't you?"

Tsurugi: "Yes."

Tenma: "Okay I'll help you out. He can stay in my bathtub."

Tsurugi: "Yeah about that. We found out that when he's dry he gets legs. So we don't need the bathtub anymore."

Tenma: "That's great! Then he can go to school with us! It's the best way to hide him until they stop searching for him!"

Tsurugi: "Yes that's what I thought too. But the problem is he still can't walk. So I want to ask you to help me teach him how to walk."

Tenma: "Sure no problem! You two can also stay here if you'd like. I bet that they are going to search your house since you're his caretaker. Maybe we can teach him how to play soccer!"

Tsurugi: "Thank you so much Tenma!"

After our little talk we walked back into the living room. Tenma walked over to Shindou.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you," he said in his cheerful tone. Shindou nodded.

"Shindou Takuto. Nice to meet you too."

Tenma clapped his hands together.

"So would you like to learn how to walk?"

Shindou's face lit up.

"Yes please!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! Please tell me if I have made any mistakes. <strong>

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
